1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of a windshield wiper frame and more particularly, to a joint bushing device for use in the windshield wiper frame of the windshield wiper assembly for a motor vehicle for effectively assembling with all parts and improving the performance of the windshield wiper assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of windshield wiper frames for a windshield wiper assembly are well known in the art. As shown in FIG. 1., such windshield wiper frames include a bridge 3, a pair of primary yokes 2 pivotally connected to the bridge 3 by using a bushing 1 which contains a pair of depending bushing walls 4, a pair of short inner pins 8 projecting from opposing inside surfaces of the bushing walls 4 and long outer pins 7 projecting from outer surfaces of the bushing walls 4. At this time, the pair of short inner pins 8 are inserted into a pair of inner apertures 9 formed in the primary yokes 2, and the pair of long outer pins 7 are inserted into a pair of outer apertures 9' of the bridge 3.
However, even though the conventional bushing 1 has the pair of outer and inner pins 7 and 8, when the primary yoke 2 is inserted into the bushing 1, the pair of inner pins 8 are usually crushed or broken off of the bushing. Due further to the tight fit of the bushing 1 to the primary yoke 2, a substantial amount of power is needed to push the primary yoke 2 to the point where the inner pins 6 will reach the inner apertures 9 for seating therein. Therefore, there are a number of damaged goods and the assembling cost is high. In addition, the windshield wiper frame having such a conventional bushing 1 cannot be expected to improve the performance of the windshield wiper assembly.